¡Quiero mi cuerpo!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Por una razón inexplicable ¡Gon y Killua han cambiado de cuerpos! Ahora, deberán encontrar una manera para regresar a la normalidad sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello, pero... ¡¿Cómo lo conseguirán si deben estar alejados del otro y convivir con la familia de su mejor amigo! / [¡Fic de Canciones de Cuna y SumikoAIX!]
1. ¿¡Que ha sucedido qué?

¡Ja! ¡¿A qué nadie esperaba esto, no?! Estoy segura que no, teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy por terminar dos de mis fics (que mal, no quiero pero a la vez quiero que llegue el final) ¡Dejan eso de lado! Vengo a traerles (corrección) ¡Venimos a traerles un fic super especial! Y tal como dice arriba ***señala el resumen*** nos unimos con **SumikoAIX** (no como la fusión, pero algo así xD) y les traemos esto ¡Una historia de ambas! (si Sumiko, esto también te pertenece ¡Depues de todo, también aportas a la historia! Eso la hace tuya. 50% Tuya xD Comparte la culpa conmigo (?).

¡Por lo tanto, es un fic compartido! ;D

Bien, bien. Primero lo primero ¡Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí es mío o de mi amiga SumikoAIX, nosotras solo nos divertimos con ellos y creamos historias locas en donde emparejamos a los protagonistas porque es obvio que ellos están juntos y se aman y se tienen que casar de grandes! (?) je je, lo dije todo rápido y con signos de exclamación xD. ¡Togashi tiene poder sobre todos nosotros! Él y su maldita genialidad tan genial.

¡Ah cierto! El primer capitulo es en tercera persona, pero los demás serán en primera. Tanto mi compañera como yo les aclararemos en cada capitulo. ¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¡Disfruten en capitulo! (si ven un guión largo, eso quiere decir qu el capitulo lo escribí yo xD)

* * *

Al llegar la noche y luego de un día extremadamente agotador con todas esas peleas, o al menos para uno de ellos, ambos niños decidieron que ya era el momento para descansar un poco, además, tenían esas grandes habitaciones para ellos ¿Por qué no iban a disfrutarlas?

A pesar de todo lo vivido, el más joven de ese par de amigos se sentía un tanto incómodo por estar en aquella habitación, creyendo no ser merecedor de algo así.

─Nee Killua ¿Crees que está bien tener habitaciones separadas? Tú y yo podríamos compartir una, así otra persona puede tener un cuarto─. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose sobre la cama y llevando ambas manos a su regazo.

Su mejor amigo, un muchacho peli-blanco y de ojos azules, lo miró seriamente. ─No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, tú mismo lo oíste, al llegar a este piso ganamos el derecho de estar aquí- llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. ─Deja de preocuparte y disfruta un poco─ Replicó con una sonrisa estilo felino que tanto lo caracterizaba; incluso, podría verse que estaban por salir unas orejas y cola blanca.

Gon asintió ya más convencido. ─Está bien, si tú lo dices─. Se dejó caer en la cama y mantuvo su mirada sobre el techo. ─Ha sido un día duro ¿No?

─Sabes que eso es mentira, nosotros somos mucho más talentosos que esos ineptos y fracasados. Dejarse vencer por unos simples niños, me dan pena ajena, pero bueno, tendremos que seguir derrotando a tipos petéticos como esos─. Tomó asiento a su lado. ─Ah, cierto. No olvides que tenemos que seguir entrenando con ese tipo raro de Wing-san, así que, más te vale descansar─. Agregó viéndole de soslayo.

─Killua, no seas grosero─. Y como siempre, el albino ignoró su reprimenda. ─De todas formas, no tengo sueeeeeeño─. Replicó al estirarse sobre la cama, moviéndose como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. ─Estoy aburrido...

─Mmm...lástima por ti, yo en cambio iré a mi linda camita y dormiré un poco─. Dijo en tono de burla sólo para molestar al pelinegro y hacerlo rabiar; al ver que había cumplido su objetivo, supo que ya había terminado el día. ─Nos vemos mañana─. Se despidió para luego ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta la salida con ese aire despreocupado que tanto lo caracterizaba; ¿y cómo no? Si siempre trataba de salirse con la suya, pero sin tratar de hacer el mayor esfuerzo. Un gato perezoso por donde se lo mirase. Esa sería una perfecta descripción para el joven Zoldyck.

─¡Espera!─. Killua se detuvo al oír esa palabra sin dejar que su mano abandonara la perilla de la puerta y antes de que pudiera emitir palabra, sintió que Gon sujetaba su muñeca libre sin ejercer tanta presión. ─No te vayas… Killua. ¿P-puedes… quedarte un poco más?

Ante esa repentina cercanía, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué Gon no conocía el espacio personal?! _«¡Agh! Este niño»._ Pensó con molestia. Tomó una respiración profunda para luego hablar. ─¿P-por q-qué?─. Preguntó en un tono grave, era como si una espina de pescado se hubiera atragantado en su garganta; si hubiera oído ese tono en otra persona, probablemente habría estallado en carcajadas.

_Dios... era tan débil ante los pedidos de su mejor amigo._

─Pueeees… para que me hagas compañía ¡Y no puedes negarte!─. Sonrió alegremente.

Tan débil como ingenuo... parece que todavía no puede diferenciar cuando Gon está actuando para conseguir algo que quiere ¡Ese maldito niño! ¿Y luego todos creen que él es un maldito manipulador caprichoso! Y... bueno, tal vez si era así ¡Pero sólo cuando el tiempo era necesario! Y para él era a tiempo completo.

─¡Además, podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche y hablar… y ver películas y-y … y esas cosas! ¡Anda! Quédate y haremos algo─. Pedía sonriendo emocionado y con un deje de ilusión en sus ojos.

Bufó ante el bello, y carente de sentido, plan del pelinegro; se cruzó de brazos mientras le hacía frente a su mejor amigo. ─Sabes tan bien como yo que debes descansar para las próximas peleas, no seas terco Gon─. Regañó un tanto resignado.

Hizo un pequeño mohín ante la negativa del oji-azul. ─Mou Killua ¡No seas aburrido! Anda, quédate y haremos algo divertido─. Lo sujetó por el brazo sin perder aquella sonrisa en su rostro; y para su suerte, el albino se quedó haciéndole compañía el resto de la noche, incluso para su propia sorpresa, había disfrutado aquella "pijamada", pero, era obvio que no iba a decir esas palabras en voz alta.

¡Killua tenía dignidad! O mejor dicho, tenía demasiada vergüenza para decir una tontería así que se suponen solo hacen las niñas, pero, era más elegante llamarlo dignidad ¿No?

Luego de una velada llena de risas y agradables pláticas, Gon fue el primero en acostarse y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció cuando el albino lo imitó, situándose a su izquierda. ─Duerme bien Killua─. Murmuró luego de apagar la luz del buró y acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, dio un suspiro gustoso y cerró sus ojos con lentitud. ¡Este día sí que había valido la pena!

Killua por su parte mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre el techo hasta el momento en que el sueño le venció y su último pensamiento fue en lo bien que lo pasó con su amigo; quizá no estaría mal repetirlo alguna otra vez. Sonrió sutilmente ante este pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Ambos terminaron en el mundo de los sueños, sin saber lo que realmente estaba a punto de sucederles.

**_¡Una aventura completamente diferente a las anteriores!_**

.

.

.

Al llegar la mañana, la luz del sol se coló por el gigantesco ventanal y llegó a iluminar la silueta de esos dos niños que continuaban durmiendo sobre la cama. El pelinegro fue el primero en removerse un tanto intranquilo y gruñó por lo bajo al sentir aquellos rayos lumínicos sobre su rostro ¡Cuánto odiaba aquello! Prefería mil veces estar entre las sombras; entre medio del sueño, terminó rodando hacia la derecha y como resultado cayó al suelo bruscamente quedando boca arriba, pero aun así no se despertó. Y unos segundos después, el albino dormido hizo lo mismo, terminando encima de su mejor amigo.

Causando que ambos se golpearan con la frente del otro y terminaran por despertar de inmediato.

─¡Agh, mierda! ¡Fíjate Gon!─. Ultimó cortante mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la zona del impacto. Sintió su frente caliente y un tanto adolorida ¡Eso sí que había dolido y mucho! Se sentó sobre el suelo y trató de recuperar la visión ¿Era su impresión o todo a su alrededor se veía mucho más... lindo? _«¡¿Qué demonios?!»_. Incluso ¡La cama donde había dormido estaba más hermosa de lo normal y hasta parecía brillar!

─¡Auch! E-e-eso dolió─. Dijo el segundo en un tono infantil, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que descendían por sus ojos cerrados. No sólo le dolía la frente, todo su cuerpo estaba mareado ¡Hasta tuvo nauseas! Y pensar que solo fue un golpe.

─¡Esta fue tu maldita culpa Gon! ¡¿Qué no puedes fijarte en donde caes?!─. Se levantó del suelo con un ágil salto, sin siquiera mirar al niño enfrente suyo.

─¡No es mi culpa! Yo solo caí y...─. Enmudeció al momento de abrir sus ojos ¿Estaba viendo bien? ─E-eh.. e-e-tto... y-yo... n-no─. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, sin poder apartar su mirada felina de la persona que tenía en frente. ─¿K-Ki...llua?─. Se atrevió a preguntar.

─¿Q-qué quieres? ¡¿No te bastó con golpearme que ahora...?!─. Y tal como el otro niño había hecho, su voz terminó por desaparecer y ambos quedaron sumergidos en un completo e incómodo silencio, mirándose fijamente y parpadeando constantemente mientras se preguntaban sin realmente estaban viendo aquello.

El albino, aun sentado en el suelo, estiró una de sus manos y con cierto temor, rozó la mano ajena con mucho cuidado y al sentir un escalofrío involuntario terminó quitándola como si se hubiese quemado. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados y estaban completamente abiertos, el aliento se cortó abruptamente y su corazón comenzó latir a un ritmo acelerado cuando un repentino sentimiento de terror absoluto se situó en su pecho; ¡y que decir del pelinegro! Él estaba mucho peor. Se sentía tan asustado que ni siquiera podía moverse, incluso creyó que toda la habitación estaba girando y por una razón inexplicable continuaba de pie, hasta que sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo; si no fuera porque el oji-azul lo tomó entre sus brazos, habría caído como un tronco hueco al suelo.

─¡H-hey! ¡N-no te-te de-desmayes!─. Gritó aterrado de que su amigo hubiera perdido la consciencia y cuando vio que este se sentaba frente a él, y los colores le volvían al rostro, suspiró aliviado. ─No me asustes así... Killua.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos de golpe. ─¿G-Gon?─. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro el niño frente suyo y tocó cada porción de piel, hasta que terminó estirando las pálidas mejillas. ─¿Q-qué... es... esto?─. Cuestionó algo horrorizado por la situación. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

─¡Whhaaaaah! D-du-duele─. Gimoteó moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo, tratando, en vano, de liberarse. ─¡Killua, eres un bruto!─. Le gritó al momento de ser libre. ─Un momento... ¿Killua?─. Señaló al oji-castaño con los ojos abiertos como platos. ─¿Ki…llua… eres tú?

─¿G-Gon...t-tú... estás...?─. El pelinegro Imitó aquella acción sin saber por qué.

─¿G-Gon?

─¿Killua?

_Unas miradas breves en silencio, hasta que..._

─¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?─. Sus gritos se encargaron de interrumpirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dando un ágil brinco se alejaron del otro niño. ─¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ… DE-DEMONIOS?!

El oji-azul miraba sus pálidas manos con suma atención, dejando que su boca estuviera lo más abierta posible ¡¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?! ¡Si no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo! Bajó la mirada y vio desde sus piernas hasta el resto de sus brazos, rozó sus mejillas y estiró cada porción de piel que podía ¡Tocó todo lo que estaba a su alcance! (exceptuando una zona, claro está) Incluso, luego de arremangar la camisa negra, sus dedos rozaron la piel de sus brazos. _«¿Uh? Vaya, son muy suavecitas ¡Parecen la piel de un bebe! Aunque... en algunas partes se ven las marcas de los latigazos que le dieron...». _Pensó al rozar algunas de ellas. _«¿Cómo hace Killua para dormir en esto? No es muy cómoda esta tela»_. Hizo un pequeño mohín al estirar la tela de sus pantalones cortos. Si bien al albino le quedaban bien, no se sentía muy a gusto de llevarlas ¡Prefería mil veces sus clásicos pantalones cortos verdes! Cuanto los extrañaba. _«Tal vez… podría usarlos en algún momento… no creo que le moleste a Killua»._

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro continuaba mirando horrorizado al oji-azul con la boca ligeramente abierta. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y sintió cómo su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza contra éste ¿Era su pecho? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si ese ni siquiera era su cuerpo!_ «Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!»._ Apretó los dientes con fuerza y muy a su pesar, hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Levantó ambos brazos y los movió de un lado al otro, notando lo ligeros que eran y al levantarse del suelo de un salto, casi se estrella contra el techo ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Si ni siquiera había hecho el mayor esfuerzo! Es más, sólo quiso levantarse ¿Será que Gon tenía que controlarse mucho al querer levantarse del suelo? Vaya trabajo, debe ser agotador ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PENSADO?! Bien, era oficial. Estaba más asustado que antes, COMPLETA Y SENCILLAMENTE aterrado; parece que no pudo controlarse bien. ¡Casi se parte la cabeza por un simple salto! ¡¿Pero qué clase de tontería era eso?!

─¿Killua?─. Se aproximó al moreno con una mirada de pura preocupación en su rostro; aunque no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba seguro que debía evitar a toda costa que Killua esté mal. _«¿Él es Killua, cierto? Porque... ese no soy yo... a pesar de que se vea como yo y sea igual que yo… ¡Agh, esto es confuso!». _Se removió el cabello con rapidez, despeinando las hebras blancas sobre su cabeza. Sí que eran suaves, le hacía recordar a su propio cabello._ «Pensar que muchas personas creen que es duro y pinchudo… eso es culpa de la genética ¿no? ¡Vi algunas fotos y Ging lo tenía igual! Entonces… ¿Killua tiene el mismo cabello que su padre? Bueno, él me dijo que si se parecía a él, entonces es así». _Rozó uno de los mechones rebeldes con cuidado._ «¿Habrá que usar algún shampoo especial? Debe ser, luego veré que hago cuando deba bañarme y… ¡No, no, no, no! No pienses en eso ahora Gon, hay cosas más importantes». _ Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados. ¡Que confundido estaba! ─Killua ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy callado…

─Sí, sí, sí. Estoy bi… ─. Al levantar la mirada y ver al muchacho frente suyo, se removió incómodo. _«¡Dios! ¡Esa no es mi expresión! Yo nunca me veo así»._ ¡Y qué imagen era! Su mejor amigo lo miraba con los ojos azules brillantes, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la altura de su pecho. _«¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Nunca me veo así!»._ Pensó algo avergonzado, (o muy avergonzado) por la apariencia que su cuerpo había adquirido. ¡Si él nunca se veía así y ahora Gon está haciendo que sea vea de esa forma! _«Cuando regresemos a la normalidad… le haré pagar por esto»_. ─No, descuida. No es nada.

Esas palabras no le convencían muy bien. ─¿Seguro? ¿Realmente seguro?─. El otro asintió. ─Que alivio, me alegra mucho ¡Estoy muy feliz de que así sea!─. Dijo con una sonrisa sumamente tierna en su rostro y en un tono de voz completamente distinto al cotidiano; por su parte, Killua estaba más avergonzado que antes ¿En verdad se vería así... si sonriera más a menudo? ¡Corrección! Si comenzara a sonreír como Gon ¡Incluso le contagió a su cuerpo esos brillos exagerados y estúpidas flores flotantes que aparecen cuando su mejor amigo le sonríe al mundo! Ahora lo maldecía por esa apariencia tan linda.

─Eh... Bien─. Aclaró su garganta, tratando así de olvidarse su ira no muy contenida. ─¿Gon?

─¿Si?

─¿Te das cuenta qué está sucediendo?

Ante esa pregunta, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y analizó, lo más que pudo, la situación. ¡Vamos! ¡Él podía descubrir ese enigma! Aunque... no es un enigma, pero para Gon sí lo era. ─Uh... ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Killua, estoy dentro tuyo!─. Exclamó el oji-azul con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. _«¡Ja! ¡Esta vez sí entendí lo que está sucediendo! ¡Me he vuelto muy inteligente!»._ Pensó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Killua, en el cuerpo del pelinegro, se sonrojó furiosamente ¡Esas palabras podrían malinterpretarse fácilmente! (de hecho, él hizo eso). _«¿Incluso estando en mi cuerpo, se comporta de esa manera? No, si ambos cambiamos de cuerpo... que esté en el mío no influye para nada en su personalidad...»._ Analizó la situación; solo por hoy, le perdonaría el hecho de ser tan… ¿Directo? Sí. Directo era la palabra correcta. _«¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo que dormimos un poco y luego al despertar nos encontramos en este estado ¿Será que el cambio sucedió a la noche? ¿Será que algún otro participante tiene una habilidad Nen que produce esto? No, no creo que ello sea factible»._ Masajeó sus cienes con lentitud ¡Sí que era difícil! Y lo que más le sacaba de quicio era no entender lo que sucedía ¡Se le acababan las ideas! ─Veamos ¡Gon! ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

─Eh, solo sé que estaba durmiendo y luego, estaba medio dormido y caí sobre ti─. Dio unos pequeños golpecitos a su barbilla tratando de entender la situación. ─Y... y luego ¡Y luego estoy aquí! En tu cuerpo por lo que veo─. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. ─¡Genial! Killua, eres muy ligero ¡Hasta puedo girar varias veces con un solo impulso!─. exclamó entre risas sin detener sus giros. ─¡Y yo que creía que por tantos dulces terminarías engordándo!

No sabía si ponerse a llorar o asesinar a su amigo. ¿No era muy difícil la decisión, verdad? Pero, no podía inclinarse hacia la segunda opción, lo necesitaba vivo para poder regresar a su propio cuerpo.

─Esto es una pérdida de tiempo─. Murmuró al ver que su mejor amigo continuaba girando ¡¿Qué acaso no le importaba la situación?! ¿O sería que solo él veía lo grave de este problema? Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño del cuarto y se miró sobre el espejo. _«Entonces... si es cierto...». _Su mano rozó el cristal, notando que el reflejo que éste le enseñaba era el de su amigo. ─Estoy en el cuerpo de Gon─. Murmuró bajito en un tono un tanto grave.

─¿Killua?─. Volteó su rostro al ver que alguien lo llamaba, se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo alegre. ─¿No estás feliz de estar dentro de mí?─. Preguntó en tono inocente, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados al final. ─Porque a mí me agrada estar aquí, en tu interior─. La sonrisa sincera en su rostro lo decía todo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente impedimento para evitar que el pelinegro se sonrojara furiosamente.

─¡YA DEJA DE DECIRLO ASÍ! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO INCONSCIENTE!─. Gritó golpeando con fuerza en la cabeza al albino, ignorando sus lloriqueos de niño pequeño. ─Ahora ¿Qué se supone que haremos?─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, pensando detenidamente en sus siguientes acciones ¡Y no ayudaba mucho que el estúpido de Gon no hiciera nada y solo girara como idiota! Una vida entrenando su cuerpo, para que su mejor amigo lo usara para girar como un verdadero tonto.

Un llamado en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad, causando que ambos niños miraran asustados hacia adelante ¡Justo lo que necesitaban!

─¿Y ahora que haremos?─. Preguntó en un murmullo "Killua" con el tono de voz tembloroso y sintiéndose completamente aterrado ¡Incluso sentía que su corazón estaba por escapar de su pecho! No pudo apartar la mirada de la entrada.

─Gon ¿Sabes actuar?

─N-no mu-mucho... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

"Gon" sonrió ladinamente. ─Porque ahora, solo nos queda actuar como el otro hasta las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad─. Dijo en un murmullo. ─Pero, déjame aclararte algo… si haces que me vea mal, te mato─. Intentó que el tono de su voz sonara lo más grave e intimidante posible ¡Esperaba haberlo conseguido! E inconscientemente estiró sus manos hacia la garganta ajena.

─¿Uh? ¿Killua... qué haces?─. Preguntó al sentir unos dedos rozar su cuello ¡Y por poco olvida lo suaves que son sus manos! ¡Debía agradecerle a Mito-san por ponerle esas cremas dulces en todo su cuerpecito desde que es un niño! A fin de cuentas, todo ello había servido de algo.

─Demonios... ¡Olvide que tú tienes mis garras!

─¿Garras?─. Repitió confundido hasta que entendió a qué se refería el pelinegro. ─¡Ah, te refieres a esto!─. Extendió ambas manos, ante la mirada atónita de su mejor amigo, y sin el mayor esfuerzo, terminó transformándolas en aquellas garras más filosas que cualquier cuchilla.

_Al parecer, ellos podrían manejar fácilmente aquel problema._

─¡Ahhh, ten cuidado idiota!

─L-lo si-siento.

_O al menos lo intentarían._

* * *

Bien gente bonita, espero les haya gustado (ya que eso es lo único importante para este lindo y lindote equipo de escritoras (?). Como ya habrán visto está medio corto, ¡Pero se justifica porque es el comienzo de este fic! Luego serán más largos y con cosas mucho más delirantes (no sé que hará Sumiko, pero por mi parte será así).

Así que, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que le dieron una oportunidad al fic y lo leyeron (o a menos claro se hayan salteado hasta el final para leer mis notas, cosa que no creo que hayan hecho xD). Todo comentario será bien recibido, después de todo hacemos esto para ustedes y también para que esta idea deje de molestarme en la universidad xD

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Le paso toda la responsabilidad del siguiente capitulo a mi compañera! ¡Todo tuyo linda! *u* Yo volveré...eh ¡En el tercer capitulo! porque es salteado, uno ella y otro yo, y así hasta el final. Ustedes entienden...

¡Un abrazo enorme, enorme, enorme! ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ¡Besos, se cuidan!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._

**PD:** (ohh, soy una rebelde, dejé una posdata) ¡En el proximo se despedirá Sumiko al final! Digo, ella va a hacer el capitulo (je je, como me gustar decir eso *w* como que me quito responsabilidad del fic xD).


	2. ¿Tú y yo? o ¿Yo y tú?

Hola a todos! Primero que todo, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído (L) Y por supuesto, y gracias en especial a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión C: [no estará en mi cuenta, pero reviso a diario los comentarios de esta historia (: ***aunque suena un poco psicópata...***]  
Así que muchas gracias! Y aunque mi colega (?) diga que no, esta historia sigue siendo más suya que mía xd yo sólo estoy aquí flotando e intentando aportar :D

En fin. Espero que no se decepcionen (: ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

−Esto se siente muy extraño, Killua.

−¿¡Es necesario que lo hagas frente a mí!?

−¡Ni siquiera me estás mirando! ¡Mírame! Después de todo, tú eres el responsable de esto….¡Oh! ¡Puedo hacerlo con ambas manos!

−¡Basta, Gon!

−Pero…

−¡Basta! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Di media vuelta hasta llegar a la ventana. Tenía que distraerme ¡Aunque fuera sólo por un segundo! Gon no ha dejado de agitar sus manos frente mí. Eso no sería un problema si fueran realmente **_sus_** manos, y no las mías…

−Es tan extraaaaaño− dijo riendo alegremente. No puedo acostumbrarme a escuchar mi propia voz en ese tono tan….feliz. Volteo a verlo…y pierdo todas las esperanzas de que esto vaya a funcionar.

−Ya basta. Regrésalas a la normalidad. − pido enfadado. Él las vio por unos momentos, y pronto regresaron a su forma original.

−Se siente un cosquilleo luego de hacer esto− decía más para sí mismo.

_‹‹Maldito idiota con suerte. Puede hacerlo así de fácil sin el más mínimo esfuerzo››._

Es muy injusto, me siento frustrado. No puedo evitar desviar la mirada y voltear hacia la ventana otra vez. Gon hace que me vea distinto. ¡Demasiado distinto! Es molesto. Él debería seguir en su cuerpo…¿Por qué habrá ocurrido este cambio? ¿Hicimos algo mal? O quizá…¿Puede que estemos siendo manipulados? No… eso no es muy probable.

No puedo seguir pensando… ¡El estúpido paisaje me distrae! ¿El sol siempre ha brillado de esa forma tan intensa? Me deslumbra, pero resulta agradable ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Además, a lo lejos puede verse un amplio mar azul: su resplandor es tan atrayente…además, resalta los vivaces colores de la ciudad ante él_. ‹‹¡Es hermoso! De pronto, me siento muy feliz››._ Se sentía realmente agradable.

Un momento.

¡Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa! Usualmente no me cuesta tanto trabajo concentrarme…

Otra vez golpean la puerta.

No pienso moverme, al parecer Gon piensa lo mismo, ya que apenas se oyó el golpe, lo sentí a mi lado. Eso fue muy veloz.

−¿Qué hacemos, Killua?− me susurra al oído.

−Nada. No tienes la obligación de abrir, tranquilízate− agrego al sentir que me sostiene tembloroso por uno de mis brazos.

−¿Yo? Aunque así fuera, no podría hacerlo estando aquí− Al voltear a verlo comprendo a que se refiere. Demonios, esto complica hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Luego de unos momentos, se oyeron pasos alejándose. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué alivio! Todavía tenemos mucho que resolver antes de que podamos ver a alguien estando…en este "estado".

Gon aún se sostenía de uno de mis brazos, al verlo me sonríe alegremente. Sin quererlo, hago una mueca de desagrado. No me gusta que me haga ver de esa forma. Tengo una reputación que cuidar ¡y con tan sólo un gesto la manda por la borda! ¡Es inaceptable! Hay que resolver esto ahora.

−Debemos hacer algo − le dije mientras me separo y me siento sobre la cama con ambos pies sobre ella, en posición de flor de loto. −¡Tu cuerpo es muy flexible! –grité sin pensarlo demasiado.

−¿Eso crees?− me respondió sin dejar de sonreír, situándose frente a mí. Sólo entonces noté que, por primera vez en mi vida, había pensado en voz alta sin mi consentimiento.

−Gon− hablé, tratando de sonar serio.

−Se oye muy raro cuando dices mi nombre, es como si yo lo estuviese diciendo.

−Ese no es el punto.

−¡Gon!−gritó repentinamente, con enfado en su expresión−¿Lo ves? Eso se oye más natural− agregó sonriéndome.

−Tienes razó…¡Gon, concéntrate! –reclamé empezando a perder la paciencia. –Escucha con atención – Él asintió con seriedad. Eso sí se parece más a mí−Mientras no sepamos porqué ocurrió este "cambio" vamos a tener que actuar como el otro ¿Entiendes?

−Lo entiendo, pero…no estoy muy seguro.− dijo preocupado− Eres muy malo y descortés a veces, Killua−dijo evitando mirarme a toda costa, con una sonrisa afligida. Tal vez debería sentirme insultado, pero qué más da; tiene razón.

−Pero debes hacerlo. Además ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – pregunté, esperando alguna respuesta que pudiera ayudarnos. Él parece pensarlo con mucho ímpetu. En breve puedo distinguir dos rastros de humo saliendo de sus orejas. Llevo ambas manos hasta mi rostro, frustrado. A este paso jamás arreglaremos esto.

−No puedo pensar en nada− masculló, entonces descubro mi rostro para verlo de frente.

−No tenemos opción− dije resignado. –Por ahora debemos reunir información.

−¿Información?

−Puede que se hayan cumplido las condiciones necesarias para activar algún tipo de habilidad _Nen,_ después de todo, no sería extraño que algunos luchadores intentaran sabotear a sus posibles contrincantes− Suena lógico, pero no termino de convencerme de ello− La verdad, no creo que sea probable…pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Debemos empezar por algo− digo, intentando auto convencerme.

−¡Podríamos preguntarle a Wing-san! –exclamó alegre –Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos− agrega sonriendo.

−Tal vez…− le respondí, sin estar seguro – Pero ¿Crees que es lo correcto ir con él? Tendríamos que explicarle todo…

−No tiene nada de malo. –me aseguró sonriendo aún más. Me siento extraño al _observarme_ de esa forma.

−No lo sé− llevo una mano hasta mi barbilla para pensarlo mejor. –No, no creo que sea lo mejor – afirmé luego de pensarlo un momento –Al menos, no por ahora.

−¡Por favooor! –dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. Y aunque esas en realidad eran mis propias manos, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por mi espalda ante ese contacto, además, la temperatura subió abruptamente, y me sentí nervioso. −¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

−¡P-po-por qué lo preg-gunt-tas!- …era una pregunta, pero pude notar que sonó como tal.

−Estás sudando, y tu rostro se ve muy rojo…quiero decir, mi rostro− dijo sonriendo y llevando ambas manos hasta mis mejillas. Sentía el violento latir de mi corazón contra mi pecho, también se me hizo difícil respirar. Lo aparté por los hombros y me puse de pie.

−¡E-ESTOY B-B-BIEN!- grité como pude antes de encerrarme en el baño.

¿Qué fue todo eso? No recuerdo haber tenido tan poco autocontrol. Dejé correr el agua y me quedé frente al espejo, con mis manos apoyadas contra el lavabo. Me siento mal diciéndolo de ese modo, nada de _esto_ es mío.

Al contemplar mi reflejo justifico la preocupación de Gon. El sudor recorre mi rostro y los colores dan la impresión de fiebre. O eso es lo más inocente que podría pensarse.

_‹‹Es como si este cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente a mis emociones.›› _concluí. ¡Era lógico! Maldición…si es así, voy a tener muchos problemas.

Lavé mi rostro sólo para refrescarlo un poco con el agua helada. Y dio resultado; ya no sentía tanto calor y mi respiración y pulso volvían a la normalidad. Suspiré con pesar y volví a contemplar el reflejo frente a mí.

_‹‹A pesar de que su imagen no ha cambiado…no es lo mismo. No me agrada observarlo desde aquí, además, si no estoy sonriendo, no me parezco a él.›› _Ante mis propios pensamientos, hago un patético intento de sonrisa. No, definitivamente no nací para esto.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero estas horas, desde que desperté, se me han hecho eternas. Inconscientemente, llevo una mano hasta mi estómago, siento una ligera molestia.

Es momento de volver con Gon, no quiero que se preocupe de más o que sospeche que me pone nervioso cuando invade mi espacio personal.

−¿Killua? –oí tras la puerta justo antes de tocar el picaporte.−¿Te encuentras bien?

−Estoy bien.–respondí en el tono más despreocupado que pude mientras salía a su encuentro. Él volvió a sonreírme. Puedo notar que algo brilla en _sus_ ojos, pero quizá es porque sé que él está _ahí._

−Entooonces… ¿Iremos con Wing-san?− dijo sonriendo amigablemente mientras lleva ambas manos tras de sí.

−De acuerdo, tú ganas−dije aburrido, intentando no mirarlo. Aunque esté viendo mi rostro, esa claramente es su sonrisa, y no puedo contra eso. −…pero tienes que dejar de hacerme lucir de esa forma- espeté un tanto molesto.

−¿Cómo? – cuestionó confundido.

−De esa forma. –intenté explicar señalando su rostro. –"Tan tú".

−No sé a qué te refieres. –dijo afligido, con expresión triste y adorable, llevando un índice hasta su mentón y mirando ligeramente hacia arriba.

−¡A ESO ME REFIERO, IDIOTA!– El golpe sobre su cabeza no se hizo esperar. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme. −¡Eres un asesino profesional! ¡Tu infancia fue un infierno! ¡Millones de personas te odian sólo por tu apellido!− grité con ambas manos en las caderas mientras él restregaba adolorido la zona agredida− ¡No puedes ir por la vida como si…!−

Pero un molesto ruido me interrumpe.

¿Qué fue eso? Gon comienza a reír y yo de nuevo siento mi rostro arder _‹‹¡Maldición! ¿¡Tiene que ser tan escandaloso para todo!?›› _pensé llevando ambas manos hasta mi estómago.

−¡Deberíamos ir a comer algo! –dijo sin dejar de reír en ningún momento.

−No quiero salir de aquí así.

−¿Qué tiene de malo?

_‹‹Por dónde empiezo…››_ pensé resignado. –Usa el 'Servicio a la habitación' y pide algo, por favor.− pedí casi con angustia. No recuerdo haber tenido tanta hambre antes.

−Deberías hacerlo tú…pero ya que lo pides de esa forma, está bien. –dijo sonriéndome abiertamente.

Esto es extraño: me gusta ver sonreír a Gon, pero no me gusta ver esa sonrisa en _mi_ rostro. De todas formas, no puedo evitar reaccionar cuando me veo…es extraño.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó la comida ¡Por fin! Qué feliz me sentí al comer, todo sabía más delicioso de lo normal.

Después de comer me recosté de espaldas sobre la cama con ambos brazos tras mi cabeza. Me sentía satisfecho y, extrañamente, tranquilo. Aunque aún no estaba cómodo con toda la situación. Tengo que pensar en lo que está ocurriendo: por qué ocurrió, quién pudo causarlo, cómo repararlo…¡Son demasiadas preguntas! No tengo ánimos de pensar en nada…

−¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó amable sentándose a mi lado.

−No es nada, sólo intento pensar en esto−respondí viéndole a los ojos. −¿No estás molesto con este "cambio"? –agregué con curiosidad; me miró un poco sorprendido, pero recuperó su innata sonrisa al instante.

−Es extraño, pero seguimos juntos después de todo ¿no? –dijo, como siempre, intentando ver el lado optimista−Además me siento muy cómodo dentro de ti, se siente muy bien.

−¡Ya deja de decirlo así! –reclamé cubriendo mis ojos con ambos brazos en un vano intento por no dejar volar mi imaginación.

−Creo que con esto puedo ser capaz de comprenderte mejor, Killua.−agregó recostándose junto a mí. Por alguna inesperada razón, y a diferencia de todo el día, esta vez no me sentí nervioso con su cercanía. Es más, para sorpresa de ambos, me acerqué hasta acurrucarme en su pecho; eso sí se sentía bien. Me sentí tan relajado que de pronto me invadió el sueño, bostecé con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

−Entiendo…− dije, sin saber por qué. Ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco.

._._._.

Poco a poco, empiezo a despertar. Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro en qué momento me dormí. Al abrir los ojos veo que el sol se oculta, todo está cubierto por tonos cobrizos, deben ser alrededor de las cinco o seis de la tarde. Necesito una ducha.

Trato de moverme, pero no puedo, algo…o alguien me lo impide. _‹‹Gon...›› _pienso resignado. No. ¿Para qué engañarme? Me siento feliz cada vez que tiene este tipo de atenciones conmigo, ya hace algún tiempo lo he notado. No entiendo porqué a veces debo ser tan orgulloso. Él está tras de mí, aferrándome firmemente por la cintura; puedo sentir su aliento contra mi cuello, me hace cosquillas. Volteo para quedar frente afrente… ¡Y termino de volver a la terrible realidad! Lo había olvidado, ¡El maldito y místico cambio! _‹‹Agh…maldición››_ pienso fastidiado. −Gon−llamé removiendo sutilmente sus hombros e intentando separarme un poco. –Gon, despierta− insistí. Un momento ¿Acaso así me veo cuando duermo?

−¿Killua? Buenos días− habló somnoliento, bostezando y abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

−Pronto va a anochecer− acoté.

−¿En serio? –respondió analizando la habitación y separándose de mí. Luego me miró fijamente −¡Aún seguimos dentro del otro! –agregó sonriendo alegre. Sólo me limité a asentir. El día estaba por acabar ¡y aún estábamos como al comienzo! Sin comprender nada. Me incorporé y comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama, necesitaba moverme para concentrarme mejor…pero ¿en qué? La verdad es que no entiendo nada sobre lo que está ocurriendo, y no tengo muchas más ideas…jamás había tenido tan pocas opciones frente a un problema.

Paulatinamente, la luz del sol desapareció. Gon encendió las luces de la habitación mientras yo intentaba pensar en algo.

−Killua…

−¿Qué ocurre? −respondí deteniéndome para verlo. Estaba de pie, evitando mirarme directamente. Parecía avergonzado.

−Quiero…− dijo apenado. Eso era muy extraño en él−…quiero tomar una ducha. – completó desviando la mirada al suelo y con una mano tras su nuca.

-Ah, sí, yo tamb…− enmudecí al notar el contexto.

−Así que…estaba pensando que quizá…q-quizá sea mejor si lo hacemos juntos.− propuso con temor, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

No. No estoy mentalmente preparado para esto.

−¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

−P-pero…

−¡No!

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder ¡Otra vez! ¿Cuántas veces habrían sido ya? Y pensar que dormí casi todo el día; no sé cuánto podré soportar esto.

−Tampoco es para que te molestes tanto. – alegó cruzándose de brazos mientras avanzaba al baño resignado.

_‹‹No. Tal vez en otras circunstancias no habría problema con ello…pero ¿ahora? ¿Precisamente ahora!?››_ Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría estando allá con él ¡No puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo!

Me siento sobre la cama y llevo ambas manos a mi cara, y quema. Pero, hasta entonces, no me había percatado de lo suave que era a piel de Gon; tanto sus manos como su rostro. Aún llevo sus shorts verdes; sin pensarlo mucho, llevo ambas manos hasta _mis _piernas, empezando por las yemas antes de reposar con las palmas, tanteando pausadamente. _‹‹Es muy suave también…y además, son muy firmes››_

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza al notar lo que estaba haciendo y dejé ambas manos a los costados. Estoy comportándome muy extraño, debo tener más auto control. Pero…esta es una gran oportunidad para descubrir algunas cosas... _‹‹Ah, no ¡Eso no! Ni siquiera lo pienses, Killua Zoldyck. No estás en posición de experimentar nada ¡Ni pienses en intentar aprovecharte de la situación! Gon saldrá del baño, tú tomarás tu ducha con los ojos cerrados, y con algo de suerte, mañana despertarás sintiéndote como un idiota por haber tenido un sueño tan estúpido como este ¿¡Entendido!?››_

A veces... creo que soy muy duro conmigo mismo.

Entonces... tal vez debería _‹‹No. ¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡Ya está decidido! Solo será un rápido baño, sin mirar, tocar, rozar o incluso imaginar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Gon. ¡NADA! Absolutamente nada.››_

Oí a Gon salir. Inmediatamente me puse de pie de un salto; un gran salto, cabe destacar. Aún no me acostumbro a este cuerpo. Avancé lo más rápido que pude hasta traspasar el umbral de la puerta del baño, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Gon sólo traía una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Cerré los ojos, me despojé de toda la ropa, y a tientas, logro tomar una refrescante y helada ducha, ignorando lo más posible el constante golpeteo de mi corazón. _‹‹Si se puede Killua, si se puede ¡Puedes hacerlo! Puedes darte un CONDENADO BAÑO sin dejarte llevar por tus pensamientos y... ¡ALEJA ESA MANO DE ALLÍ!›› _di un pequeño respingo ante mi propia "reprimenda mental"; Lo mismo ocurrió al salir e intentar vestirme. Tenía demasiada prisa por terminar dicha hazaña.

Decir que tardé cinco minutos, sería exagerar.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recargué sobre ella, suspirando aliviado y abriendo los ojos nuevamente. Y respirando. Siempre respirando.

Gon estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Seguía trayendo mis pantalones lila, pero había reemplazado la parte superior por una de sus playeras sin mangas.

−Eso fue muy rápido− observó sin despegar la mirada de mí.−Aún estás mojado.

Cierto…ni siquiera tomé en cuenta que tendría que secarme, sólo me preocupé de vestirme lo más rápido posible.

−Déjame ayudarte− dijo justo frente a mí con una toalla en sus manos. Cubrió mi cabeza y empezó a secar mi cabello cuidadosamente. ¡Otra vez este idiota me ponía nervioso! –Así está mejor ¿no? –dijo alegre. Sé que estaba sonriendo a pesar de que no podía verlo. Bajó por mis hombros hasta mis brazos, limpiando cada rastro de agua, y así hasta que llegó mis piernas.

_‹‹Tranquilo, respira. Mantén la calma y no lo veas››_ era lo que intentaba pensar mientras seguía atendiéndome.

−Listo. – dijo, no pude evitar verlo. Sus ojos azules desprenden ese brillo que siempre ha capturado mi atención.

Me incliné para quedar arrodillado frente a él. Repentinamente, siento la impetuosa necesidad de estar más cerca suyo; pero no, aún puedo intentar controlarme. –Muchas gracias− dije con una sonrisa, sintiéndome sinceramente agradecido. Él se sorprendió notoriamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

−N-no es…n-nada. –dijo en un balbuceo, y reí ¡Eso no era común en él! Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

−Es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos un largo día.− dije, él asintió en silencio y fue directo a la cama mientras yo apagaba las luces. Se suponía que debía estar oscuro, pero no tardé nada en acostumbrarme al cambio y podía ver con mucha más claridad.

Me recosté a su lado; él miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Lo observé por varios minutos, hasta que suspiró y volteó hacia mí. Sonrió un tanto nervioso; le sonreí de vuelta. –Buenas noches, Gon−

−Buenas noches, Killua. –respondió en un murmullo. Cerré mis ojos relajándome; tengo que descansar si quiero estar en condiciones de 'idear' algo mañana. No creo que sea correcto comentarle a nadie sobre esto, pero si Gon insiste en ir con Wing no tendré opción.

Una sensación cálida y agradable me envuelve antes de que pueda seguir pensando…Suspiré complacido entregándome a ello. Mañana podría solucionar esto, ahora no importa nada mientras ambos estemos juntos.

* * *

Yey, llegaron hasta aquí :D ! Muchas gracias por eso (: Está demás darles las gracias por leer. Cualquier error, crítica u opinión son bienvenidas  
Oh, y por supuesto, agradecer a la señorita Canciones de Cuna, por dejarme participar en este proyecto. Gracias, Mar (L)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (:


End file.
